


Forever Boy

by ItsMeYaBoi



Series: Zukka, but they're stoners in College [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth Control, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Blunt Cruises, Boys In Love, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Creampie, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dysphoria, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Marijuana, Misgendering, Multiple Orgasms, Partying, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Road Head, Smoking, Squirting, Stoner Sokka (Avatar), Subspace, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, college house party, degradation kink, just some stoners in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Sokka locked the car, putting his keys in his backpack and then wrapping his arm around Zuko’s waist. People were sitting outside drinking and smoking cigarettes, music could be heard blasting from the house. Zuko looked down and put his hand in Sokka’s back pocket, Sokka smiled down at his boyfriend.“Like grabbing my ass?” Sokka chuckled, laughter was always the best way to bring Zuko out of his shell of social anxiety. Zuko laughed, his mouth curving up into a huge smile Sokka could bask in the warmth of forever.“Having the time of my life.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka, but they're stoners in College [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944250
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Forever Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it’s me. The bitch of the hour, so some really bad shit has been happening to be but I don’t wanna talk about it so we’re not. It’s 2:14 am and I just wanted to finish this and post it. I’ll fix it and making it pretty in the morning after I get some sleep. Have fun ya filthy animals. Take the Porn!

“Are you sure you wanna come? I know party’s aren’t really your thing, I won’t be upset if you stay home.” Sokka held Zuko’s hand rubbing over his knuckles with his thumb.

“I’m going. If I want to go home I’ll just tell you, it's not a big deal.” Zuko reassured Sokka, “We’ll smoke, i'll have a drink, you’re driving, it’ll be fine.” Zuko leaned in to give him a kiss.

“If you’re really sure.” Sokka mumbled back before leaning into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Zuko’s waist. 

Zuko hummed as he watched Sokka roll a blunt for the car ride. Sokka’s hair was down, framing his face in a sexy way that made Zuko want to fuck him until the sun came up. Sokka looked up at Zuko over his shoulder and chuckled.

“Having good thoughts?” Sokka looked back down and licked the blunt shut before coming up to kiss Zuko. Zuko flushed and kissed Sokka back. 

“You read me like a book.” Zuko mumbled as he pulled back to press his forehead against Sokka’s. 

“I pay attention to the giveaways. I care about you.” Sokka kissed Zuko once more, as he wrapped his arms around Zuko’s waist. “My precious baby, I wanna protect you, make you smile and keep you happy. I can’t take away your pain, but god damn it, I will try my damn hardest to keep you from getting hurt again.” Zuko’s eyes watered, Sokka loved him, truly loved him. 

“Oh my god, you’re gonna make me cry.” Zuko sniffled and wiped his eyes. “Sokka I love you with all my heart. I never wanna live without you in my life again.” Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka’s neck, bringing him in for another kiss. Sokka’s arms around him in a tight hug with his soft lips against his. That is until they were rudely interrupted by Zuko’s alarm. 

“Fuck off!” Sokka fake yelled at the phone, causing Zuko to chuckle.

“That’s my birth control alarm, buddy.” Zuko stood up from Sokka’s grasp and grabbed his phone off the bed, turning his alarm off before going into his bag to find his birth control and take his pill for the day. 

Sokka stood from his seat, stretching his arms over his head. He leaned down and picked up his backpack, checking inside for all his weed, scale and baggies before zipping it up and putting it over his shoulder. Sokka pocketed his phone and made sure he had his puff and lighter in his pocket. 

“Ready to go babe?” Sokka opened the door for Zuko. He smiled and kissed Sokka before stepping outside.

Despite wanting to go, Zuko was still nervous, party’s and large social gatherings were never his thing. Sokka let Zuko light the blunt, get him high and settle his nerves, on top of that giving Zuko control of Aux. Zuko hit the blunt before passing it to Sokka, who took a hit himself. The windows were cracked open so the car wouldn’t get smokey. 

Sokka pulled up to the house, the blunt having been finished and put out in the empty cup designated as an ‘ashtray.’ 

“You ready babe?” Sokka parked the car and put his hand on Zuko’s thigh. Zuko took one last hit from the puff in his hand and nodded. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Zuko put the puff in his pocket along with his phone. Sokka leaned and gave Zuko a kiss.

“If you want to leave, just say so.” Sokka mumbled in Zuko’s ear, reminding him that his comfort came first.

“I will.” Zuko nodded. Sokka opened his door, Zuko followed his boyfriend's lead as they stepped out of the car. Sokka locked the car, putting his keys in his backpack and then wrapping his arm around Zuko’s waist. People were sitting outside drinking and smoking cigarettes, music could be heard blasting from the house. Zuko looked down and put his hand in Sokka’s back pocket, Sokka smiled down at his boyfriend.

“Like grabbing my ass?” Sokka chuckled, laughter was always the best way to bring Zuko out of his shell of social anxiety. Zuko laughed, his mouth curving up into a huge smile Sokka could bask in the warmth of forever. 

“Having the time of my life.” 

Soon enough they were in the backyard circling a campfire, Zuko sitting comfortably in Sokka’s lap, red solo cup of beer in his hands. Sokka was rolling up for the party and the people around them were counting out their money. Sokka had good bud for good prices, no wonder people loved to buy from him yet somehow he miraculously never got caught. Sokka sparked the first joint and Zuko took a sip from his beer.

“Hit then pass it around.” Sokka handed the J to Zuko who did just that before passing it to Aang who was sitting next to them, telling some story that only some people were actually listening to. Zuko took the final swig from his cup and looked over to Sokka who was rolling up another one. 

“I need more beer.” Zuko mumbled to him, still not buzzed enough to talk confidently around a large group of people, most of which he didn’t know. 

“Tables just inside the kitchen, you can’t miss it. I believe in you.” Sokka pressed a kiss to Zuko’s cheek before going back to rolling. Zuko got off of his lap and made his way to the sliding glass back door. 

The first thing Zuko realized when he stepped into the house was exactly house fucking loud it was. Music was blasting, it was unbelievable how people could enjoy this. Despite his frazzled nerves Zuko located the table and made his way through the semi crowded room to the drink table. A beer keg stood proud and tall on the table and more were underneath. Bottles and cups of other various liquors surrounded the table. Zuko’s hand shook slightly as he held his cup under the tap, starting to pour his drink, hoping nothing would go wrong but life wouldn't work like that.

“Oh shit.” Just like that a drunk guy stumbles and bumps into Zuko, accidentally pouring his drink on him. “Shit, sorry.” The man slurred out before taking a good look at Zuko. “A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be getting a drink by herself.” 

Zuko’s body physically stiffened, anxiety, panic and dysphoria setting into his body. He pushed his way out of the area, making his way down the hallway and into the nearest bathroom, locking the door and broke down crying. His throat tightening and eyes burning as tears fell down his face. 

Sokka lit the final blunt and put it in rotation, he looked at the door wondering why Zuko hasn’t come back yet. 

“I’ll be right back. Gotta find Zuko, keep the J’s going. And Aang watch my bag.” Sokka put his bag in front of Aang.

“You got it!” Aang took the J and gave Sokka a thumbs up as he left. Sokka took out his phone and called Zuko, putting the phone to one ear and covering his other with his hand to drown out the sound of the party. When Zuko picked up Sokka let out a small sigh of relief.

“Babe, where are you?”

_ Bathroom… _

Sokka could hear Zuko’s sobs through the phone, making his voice even more rough than it normally was.

“What’s wrong? Where are you?”

_ Some bathroom near the kitchen. _

“I’ll find you.” Sokka ran into the house as Zuko hung up. Checking every door until he found a locked one.

“Zuko, baby it’s me. Open up?” Slowly the door unlocked and Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko, shutting and locking the door behind them. Sokka closed the toilet lid and sat down on top of it, holding Zuko in his lap, wiping his tears away with the pads of his thumbs. “What happened baby?”

“Got beer poured on me..” Zuko mumbled out, Sokka could clearly tell on Zuko’s face something else happened, the broken hurt look in his eye was more than just social anxiety. 

“And..?”

“The same guy called me a girl…” Zuko trailed off, tears falling from his eyes once again.

“Hey, hey, hey. No more of that.” Sokka wiped away Zuko’s tears once more. “I’m here now, and I’m gonna tell you this once more. You’re Zuko, the love of my life and future husband. No matter what anyone else says, no matter what anyone else calls you. You’re my handsome boyfriend who I love with all of my heart.” Sokka gave Zuko a kiss, a nice warm comfort as he held the smaller boy. Zuko pulled away from the kiss and rested his head on Sokka’s chest before bringing his hand up to his mouth to put his thumb in his mouth. Sokka ran his free hand through Zuko’s hair, letting him relax for a minute before they had to go grab Sokka’s stuff so they could go home. “Baby, I know you wanna be taken care of, but if we can go get my bag we can go now.” Zuko whines but agrees, his eyes red from crying. He stands up and rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. Sokka wraps his hand around Zuko’s hip and leads him back out into the back yard, he grabs his backpack, announces his leave and leads Zuko back through the house to get out to the front. 

“Shh, it’s okay baby we’re going home.” Sokka reassured Zuko once they were inside the car once again. “Do you want anything before we go?” Zuko bit his bottom lip softly, looking up at Sokka through his lashes. 

“Daddy’s cock?” Zuko mumbled out softly.

“Fuck, your gonna be the death of me.” Sokka rolled his eyes but unbuttoned his pants and pulled his already semi-hard cock out of the hole in the boxers. “Only cockwarm in your mouth, I gotta drive.” Sokka gave Zuko a kiss on his temple before he leaned down to work Sokka’s cock into his mouth, moaning softly around it as he felt him harden in his mouth. Sokka started the car and started their drive home.

Zuko slipped Sokka's cock further into his mouth, feeling it hit the back of his throat, he didn’t care. He learned how to handle having Sokka’s big cock down his throat and he’s done it plenty of times. 

“Fuck,” Sokka hissed out, one hand going to run through Zuko’s hair. “Such a good boy, wanting my cock while I’m driving. Such a good cockwarm.” He praised. Zuko keened as best as he could with a cock down his throat, it vibrated around Sokka’s cock, causing a soft gasp to leave his mouth. Despite this, Sokka's eyes never left the road, driving as safely as he could to get them home.

Zuko closed his eyes, his mind drifting into subspace knowing Sokka is going to take care of him. His daddy is taking care of him, he’s safe and protected. 

Sokka pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex, he parked the car in the usual spot and ran his fingers through Zuko’s hair once again.

“Baby, we’re home.” Sokka’s voice was soft as to not startle Zuko, who opened his eyes and pulled off Sokka's cock with a whine, a string of saliva and precum connecting his lips to the tip. Sokka wiped it away with his thumb before kissing Zuko and tucking his still hard cock back into his pants. 

“Carry me inside daddy?” Zuko asked, pouting his lip in a way that Sokka could never say no to, not that he was going to in the first place. 

“Of course baby.” Sokka gave Zuko a kiss, getting out of the car and putting his backpack on before going to the other side of the car. Sokka picked up Zuko, who instinctively wrapped his arms around Sokka’s shoulders as he was carried through the threshold of their door. 

Sokka carried Zuko through the house to their bedroom, putting him down on the bed as he went to take his backpack off and put it on the desk chair. Sokka removed his jeans and threw them off in the general direction of their laundry basket and turned around to see Zuko stripping himself from his binder, his jeans already on the floor. As Zuko threw the tight fabric onto the ground Sokka sat in the bed and wrapped his arms around Zuko, pulling him into his lap for a sweet kiss. One of Sokka’s hands rested on his waist, the other over his ass, Zuko’s arms were wrapped around Sokka’s neck, fingers grazing through his hair as their tongues danced together, exploring each other slowly and passionately. 

Zuko removed his hands from Sokka’s hair to move underneath his shirt and get it off of him, wanting as much skin contact possible, mouth to mouth and chest to chest. Sokka pulls his mouth away from Zuko to remove his shirt before diving back in and taking Zuko’s breath away with another passionate kiss.

“Sokka-” Zuko gasps out as Sokka rocks his hips up, grinding slowly against Zuko.

“Wanna cockwarm me baby? We’ll watch some Netflix and smoke a bowl and you’ll sit in my lap and warm my cock the whole time. How does that sound baby?” Sokka purred out, his hand running through Zuko’s hair while he spoke. 

“Please daddy,” Zuko whines out as he ground his hips into Sokka’s hard cock. Sokka chucked and pressed a kiss onto Zuko’s temple before pulling his boxers down, letting his hard cock bob up to hit his stomach. Zuko sat up just enough to remove his boxers too, throwing them off in a random direction before turning around so his back was against Sokka’s chest. He grabbed Sokka’s cock by the base and held it up as he rubbed the head up and down his soaking wet slit for a second. Sokka hummed in amusement before moving his hands to Zuko’s hips.

“Sit on it baby, I know you want to.” Sokka purred out as Zuko listened to him, pushing the head of Sokka’s fat cock inside of him causing him to gasp out. Sokka rubbed small circles where his thumbs rested on Zuko’s back. Zuko pressed more inside of him, sliding down inch by inch until he was finally sitting in Sokka’s lap. “Such a pretty boy, warning my cock so good, still so tight.” Sokka praised. Zuko leaned into Sokka’s chest and let out a soft whine at the words. Sokka reached over to the side table and handed Zuko the remote. “Put whatever you want on.” Sokka pressed a kiss to the back of Zuko’s head before turning back to the table to grind some weed and pack it into his bong. 

Zuko ended up putting Jersey Shore on, yes he knew it was trashy, but the fun kind of trashy. Sokka put the bong up to his mouth and lit it as he inhaled, making the smoke in the bong thick before pulling the bowl out and sucking it all up in one breath. He held it for a minute before exhaling in a thick ass cloud. 

“Iron lungs,” Zuko leaned in to kiss Sokka’s cheek. Sokka chuckled and handed Zuko the bong and lighter. Zuko sat up slightly to get the bong to his mouth and lighting it, pulling the bowl out before the smoke got too milky. Zuko inhaled all the smoke in one hit but his lungs still burned, having enough control to exhale the smoke before coughing, his pussy tightening at the force of it. Sokka groaned into Zuko’s neck and gripped his hips. 

“You know how much I love your pussy baby.” Sokka groaned into Zuko’s ear before going to suck on the base of Zuko’s neck, marking his with hickeys and bite marks. Zuko let out a proper moan at that. Sokka pulled off of Zuko, earning a whine from his baby. “Shh, I’m just gonna put the bong on the table so it doesn’t spill baby.” Sokka took the bong from Zuko’s hands as he said it, quickly putting it on the side table. Sokka leaned back in to suck another hickey on the other side of Zuko’s neck.

Sokka gripped Zuko’s hips as he bucked up into him, the head on his cock kissing his cervix in just the right way, Zuko moaned, a hand coming up to cover his mouth, embarrassed at the sound he made. Sokka grabs Zuko’s wrist and pins it behind his back.

“Nope, I wanna hear just how good I’m making you feel. You sound so beautiful, makes me wanna fuck you even better and see what other beautiful noises I can pull out of you.” Sokka growls into Zuko’s ear as he fucks up into Zuko once again. Zuko moans again, putting his other hand behind his back for Sokka to hold. Sokka holds both of his wrists in one hand before moving his other hand around Zuko’s body to rub his clit in tight calculated circles, knowing exactly how to please Zuko. Zuko’s moans raised an octave once Sokka’s hand started rubbing his clit.

“Daddy! I’m gonna cum, please.” Zuko’s back arched, his head falling back onto Sokka’s shoulder as his cunt clenched tightly around Sokka’s cock. Sokka bucked his hips up one last time, before taking his hand off of Zuko’s clit and releasing his wrists to grab him by the hips and pulling him off his cock before he could even orgasm. Zuko groans in frustration at the denial of his orgasm. “Daddyyy,” Zuko whines out.

Sokka lays Zuko down on the bed, spreading his thighs and crawling between. Sokka leaned down and kissed up his thighs, nipping the sensitive flesh softly. Zuko gasps softly, breath hitching slightly with each little nip. Sokka spread Zuko’s pussy with his thumbs, licking his lips at the thought of the taste. 

“So fucking pretty.” He grumbles out before flattening his tongue and licking Zuko from his hole up to his clit. Zuko gasps before it hitches off into a soft moan.

“Daddy-” Zuko moaned out his legs trembling slightly in Sokka’s hold. Sokka swirled his tongue around Zuko’s enlarged clit before sucking it into his mouth.

“Shh baby boy, I’ll take care of you. Just enjoy it.” Sokka said, not removing his head from in between Zuko’s plush thighs, his warm breath tickling Zuko’s T-cock before he sucked it back into his mouth.

“Ah-! Daddy, more!” Zuko thrusted his hips up into the warmth of Sokka’s mouth. Sokka hummed around his clit for a second before pulling away and pushing Zuko’s hips back into the bed.

“Stay still baby and be a good boy and maybe I’ll let you cum.” Sokka spoke, letting Zuko realize he was still in control of him and his pleasure. An honor he earned and wears with pride. Zuko nods, looking up at Sokka with his eyes open wide.

“Please?” Zuko asked innocently. Sokka hummed and brought his thumb against Zuko’s clit, circling it. 

“Lay back and let yourself feel good. Cum whenever you need to baby.” Sokka growled out as he pressed his tongue against Zuko’s dripping hole, pressing inside slightly. Zuko’s moans got louder as Sokka began eating him out like a starving man tasting his favorite food for the first time in years. 

“Oh Daddy! Please please please, I’m so close!” Zuko babbled out, his cunt clenching around Sokka's tongue and his back arching off the bed. Sokka rolled Zuko’s clit with his finger before pulling his tongue out of him. 

“Cum baby.” Sokka growls out as he puts his tongue back inside, rubbing Zuko’s clit with an intense vigour, trying to get Zuko to cum on his tongue and bless him with the delicious taste of boyfriend. Zuko’s eyes clenched shut as a scream ripped from his throat, his back arching as far as it could and the rest of his body going rigid. His cunt clenched down on Sokka’s tongue as he squirted all over Sokka’s face. Sokka groaned out in arousal, not stopping his fingers on Zuko’s clit, letting him ride out his orgasm until his body fell back onto the bed. Sokka pulled his mouth away from Zuko’s cunt and wiped his face off on a nearby towel before leaning up to kiss Zuko. Sokka’s fingers on Zuko’s clit slowed down, still working it even though it was red and probably over-sensitive.

“Daddy-” Zuko begins before Sokka cuts him off with another kiss.

“Shh, baby. Let daddy take care of you.” Sokka grumbled out, his voice deep and rough in the right way that has Zuko moaning softly at just the tone of it. Sokka removed his hand from Zuko’s clit and leaned in to kiss him once more. 

Sokka holds the base of his cock and leads it to Zuko’s dripping sex, pushing just the tip in before hiking Zuko’s legs over his shoulders and bends him in half before pushing the rest of his cock inside. Zuko’s moans were so sinfully amazing even Lucifer himself would be jealous.

“Good boy.” Sokka praises before pulling out to the tip and thrusting back inside as hard as he could, setting a rough pace that both of them enjoyed. Sokka holds onto the underside of Zuko’s thighs keeping him bent in half as he fucking into him like a wild dog. Each time he thrusts all the way to the hilt, his cockhead putting a mind-numbingly amazing pressure onto Zuko’s cervix, causing him to moan out in delirious pleasure every time. 

“D- daddy!” Zuko screams out, his cunt clenching down on Sokka’s cock. Sokka growls into Zuko’s ear, pushing his cock as deep as he could.

“Do you wanna cum baby? Want to cum around my cock and milk my cock?”

“Yes!” Zuko’s thigh muscles tightened and his cunt pulsed, “Please Daddy-!” A moan ripped from Zuko's throat as Sokka pulled his cock out before slamming back in as hard as he could.

“Cum for me pretty boy.” Sokka growls out before thrusting as deep as he could once more. Zuko screams as he cums, his cunt pulsing around Sokka’s thick cock. “Fuck, thats it baby.” Sokka groans out, thrusting as deep as he could before cumming inside of Zuko. Zuko lets out a soft, high pitched moan as he feels the warmth of Sokka’s cum enter him. Sokka kept his cock inside Zuko until the hazing cloud left his brain, a subtle reminder to eventually pull out his softening cock. “You good baby?” Sokka asked as he pulled out of the wet warmth of Zuko.

“No,” Zuko whines hiking his hips up higher, “Don’t want any to escape.” He mumbles looking up at Sokka with pleading eyes. Sokka runs his fingers over Zuko’s wet slit.

“Is this what you want baby? For me to finger fuck my cum back into you, hm?” Sokka asked, his voice dripping with sin and his fingertips dipping into Zuko’s entrance every once in a while before he plunged his middle and ring finger inside without warning. Zuko keens as his eyes squeeze shut, Sokka hums in amusement at Zuko’s reaction and curls his fingers into his g-spot before thrusting them in and out. Zuko gasps, his back arching and his legs shaking from overstimulation. “Do you wanna cum baby? I bet you do.” Sokka presses his thumb into Zuko’s clit and rubs in slow circles, “But you can’t not until I tell you too at least.” Zuko moans out and his cunt clenches around Sokka’s fingers.

“Daddy please I wanna cum!” Zuko begs, “Please please please.” His legs shook and his toes were starting to curl. 

“Not yet baby.” Sokka growled out as he pulled his fingers out. “Face down, ass up and I’ll breed you like the bitch you are.” Zuko moaned at Sokka’s words, flipping himself over and resting his head in his arms. “Such a pretty sight you are.” Sokka praised as he saw some of his spunk dripping out already.

“Daddy please,” Zuko whined. Sokka gripped Zuko’s cheeks and used his thumbs to spread open Zuko’s pussy.

“I’ll give you just what you need, pretty boy.” Sokka pressed his cock inside of Zuko’s wet cunt, thrusting deep inside with one smooth movement. Zuko moans when the tip of Sokka’s cock presses into Zuko’s cervix. Sokka groans as Zuko’s cunt clenches around him. “How badly do you want me to fuck you?”

“Daddy please! Breed me, I wanna be pumped full of your cum.” Zuko moans out all high pitched and whiny. 

“Such a good slut.” Sokka slapped Zuko’s ass and pulled out so only his tip was inside. “ **_My_ ** slut.” Sokka pushes all the way back inside starting a rough pace, the tip of his cock kissing Zuko’s cervix with every thrust inside. Zuko’s eyes shut as he lets himself just feel all of the pleasure Sokka is bringing him. His mouth slack open and loud moans being pushed out of him with every deep thrust Sokka gave him.

“D-daddy! Please breed me! I wa-“ Sokka cuts Zuko off with an extra deep thrust. “Want your cum! Please!” Zuko screams, his hands gripping the bed sheets.

“Such a cute little whore. Thinking he has any say in when or if he cums.” Sokka growls out, spanking Zuko’s other ass cheek. Zuko screams his cunt clenching down around Sokka’s cock and his toes curling.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Zuko chanted, saying it on every thrust in. Sokka gripped Zuko’s ass and spread his cheeks and just went as fast as he could.

“Does my little slut wanna cum? Cum around my fat cock and milk all my cum out?”

“YES! Please daddy please!” Zuko screams, his back arching as far as it could go.

“Cum for me pretty boy.” Sokka leans over Zuko and growls in his ear, reaching one hand around to rub Zuko’s clit.

“Daddy!” Zuko’s eyes roll back in his head as he screams out, cunt clenching tightly around Sokka as he cums. Sokka thrusts as deep as he could as he came inside of Zuko.

“Such a good boy. You take my cock and cum so well. I love you.” Sokka praises before he kisses Zuko’s back and rubs his sides before leaning up and beginning to pull out.

“Nooo.” Zuko whines out, clearly still out of it. “Wanna keep your cum in me.” 

“Well I gotta pull out to get you a plug to keep it in there sweetheart. Now don’t spill a drop.” Sokka pulls out completely and quickly finds a plug in their sex toy drawer. “Ready sweetheart?” He asks, coming back to where Zuko was, still had not moved in hopes of keeping the cum in him.

“Daddy,” Zuko whines, Sokka understood it was his way of saying he’s while he was still out of it. Sokka pushes it inside of Zuko, once the plug was settled inside Sokka rubbed Zuko’s back, coaxing him down into a comfortable position to lay it.

“I’m going to get you some water and something to eat. Okay?”

“Mhm.” Zuko nods, resting his head in the pillows. Sokka pressed a kiss to the back of Zuko’s head before he pulled on boxers and a pair of sweatpants and left the room.

A few minutes later Zuko is tucked under Sokka’s arm, head resting on his chest and the plug still keeping all the cum inside. Zuko’s nursing a bottle of water as Sokka lights up a king sized Joint. Sokka took a couple hits before handing it over to Zuko. Zuko’s eyes lit up as the J came into view. 

“Thank you.” Zuko hums as he closes the water bottle and takes the weed and takes a hit. Sokka finds his phone and opens snap, looking to see how the rest of the party went. Zuko takes another hit before handing the joint back to Sokka as he opens up Aang’s story. Zuko shuts his eyes once again as he cuddles into Sokka’s side.

“Guess what.” Sokka started, taking a hit and ghosting it.

“Hm?” Zuko responds, still half asleep but have Sokka knows he was listening.

“Ops pulled up at the party were we at.” Sokka looks down at Zuko. Zuko opens his eyes slightly, just enough to see the room around him.

“For real?” Sokka nods his head. “People we know okay?” 

“Yeah, everyone’s fine.” Sokka shuts his phone off and puts it on the side. He took another fat hit before putting it in front of Zuko's mouth. Zuko takes a hit and ghosts it.

“You finish it.” Zuko yawns as he wraps his arms around Sokka, closing his eyes. “Goin to sleep, I love you.” Zuko mumbles out.

“Sleep well babes, I love you too. I’ll be here with you in the morning.” Sokka leans down to press a kiss to Zuko’s head, wrapping his arm protectively around Zuko’s skinny frame pressed against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, uhhhh,,, Kudos and Comments are appreciated.


End file.
